


Romeo and Juliet

by TerressaWinner



Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Slight Smut, also on my wattpad account in the fanfic called Little Witch Academia [Ankko], may be a bit cringy sry, may trigger bad memories or PTSD so read at you own comfort, meddling Diana, slight Diana x Akko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: To be or not to be, to write or not to write, that is the question. I have chosen to write, well RE-write, a classical story by the one and only William Shakespeare. Can you guess which one?...Well it's in the title, but WHATEVER. Anyway, watch as Akko and Andrew's relationship goes up and down as Andrew makes a difficult choice and learns that all that glitters is not gold. In this world where magic is rare and only nobles can afford it, watch as the girls of Luna Nova and the boys of Appleton join together to produce something special. Watch as Diana also makes a mistake and accidentally pours her love potion on the wrong person, herself! O Andrew, Andrew, wherefore art thou Andrew? Deny thy father and refuse thy name...
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh Romeo, romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy-" "CUT!! Akko! Where is your optimism when you need it! I need enthusiasm! I'm going to give you ONE more shot and if you fail, I'm choosing a different Juliet!" It was a nice midsummer's day in Luna Nova Academy and Professor Badcock was lecturing our dear Akko on how to act the part of Juliet, "This coming summer festival is a big event for both our schools as it only happens once every decade! This is an opportunity to show just how well our schools can collaborate and therefore boost our reputation! If you are you are not willing to do this the-" Professor Ursula cleared her throat causing the now fuming Professor Badcock to turn in her direction. Professor Ursula meekly smiled and said, "U-um excuse me b-but I'm sure Akko is very sorry for her behaviour. Aren't you Akko." Professor Ursula turned towards Akko and Akko jumped and quickly said, "O-oh yes I'm soooo sorry Professor Badcock! I-I'm just trying to get the hang of this because this is my f-first time acting."

Professor Badcock mumbled sarcastically, "Oh suuure. It's not like you always act sick anytime you have numeracy with me." she then sighed and said, "Okay everyone. From the top! Remember Akko, if you fail, I'm re-holding the auditions for Juliet! I don't know why Professor Holbrooke requested for you to be Juliet. Just what does she see in you?" Akko chuckled and whispered a quiet 'thank you' to Professor Ursula. Everyone went to their respected spots and began from the beginning.

When they finally reached the balcony scene, Akko took a deep breath in and said her lines. She made sure to add more emotion into them, but just couldn't summon the enthusiasm that she needed. I mean, the guy she was acting with was a total stranger! Who would want to act with a TOTAL STRANGER! I mean, that's just AWKWARD! Especially if you have to do a love scene with them! Professor Badcock didn't interrupt her this time and just watched her. Akko couldn't tell what she was thinking. Was she doing it right?

Finally, Professor Badcock shouted, "CUT!" Akko took a deep breath out and turned to face Professor Badcock to find out just what she did wrong now. Professor Badcock continued, "Akko! I have to admit, you did better this time, BUT there just isn't enough emotion in this! You just aren't the right person for this role. NEXT!"

Lotte walked up onto the stage as Akko walked off and as Akko gave her a thumbs up, Lotte took a deep breath in and out. She reallly didn't want to do this! Why oh why did she let Sucy and Akko talk her into this! Oh well, she might as well try right? Lotte once again inhaled and exhaled and Professor Badcock gave everyone the sign that meant 'action'. Time went by and when the balcony scene came, Lotte said the lines. Although she stumbled on some out of nervousness. When she was done, Professor Badcock sighed and waved her off the stage mumbling. Lotte walked off and sighed and looked down. Meanwhile, a certain blonde haired, brown eyed boy was watching her from the back of the room and blushing.

Next was Amanda. She strolled onto the stage with confidence and smirked at Professor Badcock. Professor Badcock mumbled, "I've got a bad feeling about this." The play started and when they got to the balcony scene, Amanda boomed, "O Romeo, romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo! Deny thy father and thy name but if thou wilt not then I will kick thy butt! Mwahahahahaaa!" Professor Badcock shouted, "CUT!!" Amanda just what do you think you're doing!" "I'm making the story my own! I'm adding EMOTION and ENTHUSIASM! Isn't that what you wanted!!!" Amanda boomed back with confidence, "I'm going to be the bravest and coolest and strongest Juliet there has ever been! Hahahahaaa!" Professor Badcock grumbled and waved Amanda off the stage. Amanda strolled off the stage the same way she came on with an aura of confidence.

Professor Badcock called on the next person. It was Diana. Diana walked elegantly onto the stage and bowed at the Professor. Professor Badcock smiled and said, "Finally. Someone willing to do this role." Everyone got into place and started. They finally reached the balcony scene and Diana looked perfect. She spoke her lines like a true angel. She even managed to cause the boy below to actually fall in love with her and stumble on his lines.

Professor Badcock beamed and announced, "Well everyone. It seems we have found our new Juliet!" Everyone cheered and clapped as Diana bowed. Meanwhile, Sucy grumbled and nudged Akko. She then whispered, "Akko, are you alright with this? Diana just stole your role." Akko smiled and said, "It's okay Sucy. I never wanted that role anyway." Lotte then looked at Sucy and whispered, "Sucy, did you tell Akko that Andrew is Romeo?" Sucy looked confused and said, "Uuuuuh. He is?" Lotte smacked her forehead and Akko watched them confused. She then asked, "What are you talking about Lotte?" A sweat rolled down Lotte's face and she chuckled and said, "Ohhh haha. Didn't we tell you that Andrew is acting as Romeo?" Akko gasped and shot up.

Everyone turned to look at her and Professor Finnelan said with a stern look on her face, "Is anything wrong Akko?" Akko chuckled and shook her head and quickly sat back down. She then whispered, "No one told me that!" Sucy sniggered as Akko continued, "If I knew that, I would have tried harder to lose that role!! Lotte looked at her confused and asked, "What. Why?" Akko looked at her and said, "He's a really rich noble that's the heir to his father's business. Those guys are always snobby! Besides, our families are sworn enemies!" Sucy burst out laughing and Lotte looked at Akko with a look of distraught. Akko looked at them confused. Did she say something wrong? Lotte sighed and said, "Akko. You shouldn't assume things without meeting the person first." Akko rolled her eyes and the day went by.

The next day, they were going to start with the actors of Romeo and Juliet. Everyone had been given a part. Frank got given the part as Tybalt, Romeo's best friend. Amanda was given the part as Mercutio. Hannah and Barbara were given the roles of Lady Capulet and Lady Montague. Lotte was given the part as Friar Laurence. Etc. You're probably wondering who Akko was. Well you see, Akko was made to work back stage. Professor Badcock didn't approve of her minimum optimism and so wanted her to work back stage where no one could see her.

They started from the beginning and everything went smoothly. When it was time for Romeo and Juliet to meet, the spectators went silent. Diana looked beautiful. Andrew looked handsome. They looked through the fish tank and their eyes met. Most of the girls in the room swooned. After that scene was over, everyone went for a break. Andrew was swarmed by a group of girls and from the distance, two girls were watching him. Akko one one side and Diana on the other. Diana watched him as Hannah and Barbara talked to her with excitement in their eyes. Diana felt a strange tug at the heart. Was she in love? Hannah then said, "You and Andrew look sooo good together! I bet you would make a perfect couple! Why don't you go talk to him?" Diana looked at Hannah and then thought about it. She had looks and she had money. She also had influence. If her and Andrew were to get married, it would boost his company by a great deal. It was perfect! All she had to do was win him over. Diana smirked slightly and then walked over to him.

Meanwhile, Akko was also looking at Andrew as Lotte and Sucy were talking to her. "Akko? AKKO!" Akko jumped and then turned to face Sucy, "Did you hear what I just said! They're considering using my mushrooms for their set! I'm so happy! I just hope they don't get damaged in the process." Akko chuckled and said, "Haha. Yeeah." Sucy scanned her face with a look of suspicion and then looked over at Andrew and smirked and said, "Looks like someone's got a crush." Akko blushed and shouted, "SUCCYYYYY!" Everyone turned to look at her, including Andrew, causing her to laugh meekly and apologise. Everyone then went back to whatever they were talking about and Sucy continued, "Well. Whatever. You have no chance anyway. Him and Diana look perfect together. You have to admit." Akko sighed and looked at them talking. They really did look like the perfect couple. If they got married after graduation, it would greatly benefit their families. She then walked off with Lotte following her with a worried look and Sucy snickering at what she had caused.

The show was going to happen in 2 days. Everyone was rushing to get everything ready. The actors were rehearsing. Andrew and Diana went outside to rehearse, away from the noisy building. They rehearsed their lines but the only person that meant every word was Diana; Andrew had no interest in her. Diana didn't like this! She had power and..and money and even charm! Why had he not fallen for her yet? Just what was happening? Diana inwardly grumbled. She would make him hers no matter what! Luckily for her, she knew exactly who could help.

When lunch break came, Diana sneaked off. She took a ride back home and immediately summoned a maid when she entered. "Get me the sorcerer! I wish to speak with him." she commanded. The maid bowed and scurried off. She came back minutes later with a man. He looked old and had a long, white beard and long white hair with two bits poking up on either side. He wore a long robe that reached the floor and had many layers. He also wore pearl bracelets and rings.

He also wore pearl bracelets and rings

"I am here Miss." he said as he walked up to her. "Mortimer. I would like to request your services in making me a certain potion." Diana said as she sat down on a chair. She motioned for him to sit down with her and then continued saying, "You see. There is a certain person I would like to trap. He is the son of a big company and I have fallen for him. His name is Andrew Hanbridge." "ANDREW HANBRIDGE!" the man shouted as his eyes widened, "Miss. I am sorry to disappoint you but Mr Hanbridge is a VERY difficult man to please and-" "Which is why I want you to make me a love potion." Diana interrupted. The man shot up and said with a look of distraught, "B-but Miss! Those kinds of potions can have very dangerous effects. They tamper with the emotions of others and can even harm the person they are used on!" "I don't care!" Diana snapped, "He WILL be mine! Just think about it. His company is large and our family has started suffering from financial problems. Both families are also big in the business industry and so if both heirs were to get married, it would be the start of a revolution!"

The sorcerer still looked uneasy but sighed and gave in. Even if he did have mixed emotions about this, he couldn't deny her. She was too powerful and had too much of an influence on him. "Y-yes Miss. You're potion will be ready in 5 minutes." he said as he frowned and walked off to prepare the potion. Diana smirked and started laughing. Very soon Andrew would be hers and hers alone. Just a matter of time.

5 minutes later...

"Your potion is ready Miss." The sorcerer handed Diana the potion and she jumped up and left the building. She took a ride back to Luna Nova and when she arrived at the door, she put on a gentle smile and walked in. Everyone was still hustling and bustling. Now all she had to do was find Andrew. Meanwhile, Akko, Sucy and Lotte were sitting down and reading the script. "Hmm so here is when you come in as Friar Laurence Lotte! You're perfect for this role!" Akko said as she grinned at Lotte. "Hehe, thank you Akko. But I'm still quite nervous about going on stage in front of hundreds of people." "Mind if I help?" a voice said behind them. They all turned around to see Frank standing behind them and smiling meekly. "A-ah hello Frank." Lotte said as she slightly blushed. Sucy saw this and grinned and said, "Hey Akko. Isn't it time we go and help around the stage?" "It is?" Akko asked with an 'I don't now what you're talking about' look. Sucy rolled her eyes and dragged Akko along with her and then shouted to Lotte, "See you later!"

Evening was coming closer and everyone had decided to pack up and continue tomorrow. They were almost finished and the costumes had been made. The actors had also learned their lines and were rehearsing individually.

The next day came and people came early in the morning to finish of the last touches. The stage and props were ready and so were the actors. All that was left was to rehearse everything from the beginning to the end. "From the top everyone!" Professor Badcock shouted as she sat in a chair with the words 'director' printed on the back. Everything went smoothly and so did the balcony scene. "I hate to admit it, but Diana is a pretty good Juliet." Sucy said. Akko grumbled and said, "Pschhh whatever! I bet I could be a better Juliet!" Sucy smirked and said, "Oooh someone's jealous. Is it because Diana stole your role from you orrrr is it because she's having a love scene with a certain someone." Akko hit Sucy and said, "SUCYY! Hmph. It's not like you've ever been in love before, you wouldn't understand!" Sucy laughed and said, "I have only one love and they are my precious mushrooms! No person could compare to them!" Akko rolled her eyes and Lotte chuckled with a sweat rolling down her face. They all sat down and watched the scene unfold. They already knew what they had to do for the show the next day and all they could do now was relax.

Meanwhile, Diana was backstage plotting how and when she would activate the potion on Andrew. She decided that tomorrow in the balcony scene, she would 'accidentally' pour it on him making him actually fall in love with her. Although it sounded crazy for the 'calm and collected', perfect Diana to do, she had a hidden side. Her calm side was just a facade. When she wanted something, she got it! Diana started laughing as Hannah and Barbara came in. "Umm Diana?" Hannah said confused at Diana's sudden uproar. Diana froze and then coughed and said, "I apologise for my behaviour. I just remembered a hilarious joke I heard a while ago." Barbara laughed and said, "Of course! Our dear Diana was laughing at something funny! It must have been hilarious for you to laugh like that!" Diana laughed as a sweat rolled down her cheek, "A joke....yes."

Night came and everyone left to their respected homes.

The next day...

The next day came and everyone started to arrive. Today would be the busiest as tonight, it was show time! The actors were nervous, although Andrew and Diana just looked calm. They were used to performing in front of big crowds as they were made to do it when they were younger. The actors went over their scripts and the workers practiced what they would do and when. "So I just pull this rope when we move to each scene?" Akko asked as Constanze nodded. Constanze was in charge of the backstage. She put Akko in charge of drawing the curtain. Nothing could go wrong with that...right?

Time ticked and show time was in 5 minutes. The stage and props were ready and the all the chairs in the audience were full. The actors were in their costumes. Lotte wore a brown robe. Andrew looked handsome in his black suit; he had a purple button on his shirt and red tie. Diana wore a sky blue dress that went well with her complexion. This was for the ballroom scene where Romeo and Juliet first met and fell in love. "Actors get ready! We are going on in 5...4....3....2...1...ACTION!" Akko drew the curtains to reveal Professor Badcock. "Welcome dear guests to a show that happens once every few decades. I present to you both Luna Nova and Appleton's students' hard work, Romeo and Juliet!" The crown clapped and cheered as she left the stage. The curtains drew and then were opened again when the first scene was set: The Capulet and Montague fight.

The scenes went by and the balcony scene got closer and closer. Diana was backstage getting ready. She held the potion in hand and giggled. Soon Andrew would be hers. "Diana. It's time for you to go on!" someone shouted. Diana stood up from the chair she was sitting on and walked towards the entry of the stage. Suddenly, Akko came out of nowhere and bumped into Diana. "Sorry Diana! I'm in a rush. I have to pull the curtain!" Diana gasped as she slipped and poured the potion on herself. She felt weird. Something inside her was bubbling. Hearts started to form around her eyes as she turned and saw Akko. Akko looked beautiful! Her hair was shining and her skin was smooth. What was going on? Was it the effects of the potion? Oh dear, it was strong! Diana just couldn't resist! Akko looked....perfect. "Diana! It's time for you to go on stage." someone shouted. "N-no. It's time. Although I don't have the potion to aid me, I will use my own charm. I WILL make him fall in love with me!"

Diana walked out onto the balcony and Andrew entered. Andrew said, "He jests at scars that never felt a wound." Diana looked out the window and Andrew continued, "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green. And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven. Having some business, do entreat her eyes. To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars. As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven. Would through the airy region stream so bright. That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" Diana then said, "Ay me!" Andrew then responded, "She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art. As glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes. Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds. And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Just then, Diana started to feel weird. Images of Akko started to pop up in her head and she longed to be next to her. Although, she said her lines, "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love-ugh." Andrew looked up confused at Diana's sudden pause. She continued, "Thou ist not my love! I have no other love than the girl Akko!" The crowd gasped and started to murmur amongst themselves. One said, "Huh? Is this part of the script?" Another said, "What's going on? This isn't part of Romeo and Juliet!" Professor Badcock started to sweat. What was she to do? Diana had changed the script! Why did she even call out for Akko? She had to think. What would she do to get everything steady again? Just then, a light bulb appeared. It was risky, but she had to do it. "Akko!" she said, "You must go on!" Akko turned around shocked and said, "B-b-but I won't know what to do o-or say!!" "Just ad lib! Make something up! Hurry and go and get changed!" Akko hurried to the dressing room.

Meanwhile, the crowd was still in disarray. Andrew then cleared his throat and the crowd went silent. He then said with a sweat rolling down his face, "M-my love. Surely you jest. Who is this Akko you speak of?" He had to patch this up! He didn't know what was going on and why Diana suddenly said that. Just why did she change the script at this moment? Diana then said, "I jest not dear Romeo. I have found another. She goes by the name, Akko." Just what was going on? Even Diana had no idea what she was saying. It must be the potion! She couldn't control what she was saying or doing. Andrew then walked closer to the balcony and held up his hand and said, "My love, my dearest Juliet. Forget that Akko and come with me. Let us elope." Diana turned around and said, "NO! I will not elope with someone I love not."

Akko dressed up and ran to the entrance of the stage. She was panicking about what to do and say. She wore a pink dress with white frills and had a matching bow in her hair. Then a voice came behind her, "You can do this Akko." It was Lotte, "Just breath." Akko nodded and took a deep breath in and out. She was going to set the play back in action. She strolled on stage head high. The audience was massive! Andrew turned around to see her approaching. "Squeeee. He looks even cuter up close!" Akko thought as she walked nearer and nearer. Andrew had no idea what was going on, but just went with the flow and said, "Who comes?" Akko panicked and thought, "GAH! What do I doo!! What do I sayy! Wait! I read the script! I know what happens next!" Andrew then said, "I repeat, who comes?" Akko then answered with a serious face, "I am the one called Akko." Diana turned around and her eyes started to sparkle, "I have come for my...beloved...Juliet." The crown gasped. This was new! Had they changed up the play a bit? Whatever was going on, it was working.

Andrew turned back around to face Diana. Was it just him, or did she look a bit too enthusiastic to see Akko? She must be a great actor! He then said, "I take thee not at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be-" "HALT!" Akko shouted. "Juliet is mine and mine alone! If you seek her love, you must go through me to get it!" Andrew turned back around and walked towards her. Meanwhile, Diana was watching the scene unfold from the balcony with star crossed eyes. "Yield your sword!" Andrew shouted. The crowd gasped once again. There was going to be a fight scene! Akko panicked. She didn't bring a sword along! What was she to do? She then saw a nearby stick. It was part of the twigs and leaves scattered on the floor for the scene. She picked it up and held it towards Andrew. He snickered and then burst out laughing and said, "A stick? You hold a mere stick in place of a sword." Akko blushed and then said, "I came not prepared for a fight. If I must, I will put my life on the line for my dear Juliet!" Andrew then stopped laughing and said, "I see. Your love must be strong for her to even put your life on the line. Alas I am defeated for now, but I will come again. I will prove my love." Andrew then walked off stage leaving Diana and Akko.

Diana smiled and said, "Oh my dear Akko. Your love is strong indeed for me as I am for you." She then did the unthinkable and stood on the railings of the balcony. A sweat rolled down Akko's cheek and she quickly said, "M-my dear. Why are you standing on the edge of death?" Diana smiled again and said, "I stand here to run away. Catch me dear Akko!" Diana jumped. Akko's eyes widened. Someone from the crowd screamed. This was not going well! What was she to do? Akko held her arms out. Could she catch her? Diana got closer and closer to the ground. It was then that the potion wore off. She looked to see where she was and what was going and. She then screamed and waved her arms.

From below, Akko was hurrying to catch her. She wasn't going to make it! Just then, Akko pounced. If she couldn't catch her, then she could at least act as a cushion. Another person from the crowd screamed and the curtains drew. A loud band was heard from behind it. The crowd then erupted into a fit of chatter. They were scared for the lives of the girls.

From behind the curtain, Akko cupped her mouth and screamed. It hurt so much. Diana quickly shot up from Akko's back and looked down at her. What had she done? Medics came from backstage and carried Akko off in a stretcher. Diana then walked off into her dressing room. "W-what have I done! Because of my carelessness, I got someone hurt! What would my mother think if she saw me now." Diana sighed and then there was a knock at the door. She called for them to enter and the door opened. There stood Andrew. He stepped inside and closed the door and said, "Miss Cavendish. You realise that what you did today caused someone their life. Just what were you thinking? Why did you suddenly change the script?" Diana sighed and said, "I-I wasn't thinking. I apologise deeply." "It isn't me you should apologise to, but rather the girl you hurt. What was her name? Ah yes, Miss Kagari." Diana sighed again and looked down. Andrew then said, "Miss Cavendish. As the heir to your family, you should be more reserved. You should have thought before you did what you did." he then opened the door and left the room. Diana thought, "Great. He hates me now. It's all your fault Akko! If you hadn't bumped into me, I would never have spilled the potion! I..I...I HATE YOU!" she then grumbled and looked into the mirror. She saw her mother's disappointed face, "No. it's my fault. I'm sorry Akko. I did this." "Diana, you're on in 5. Please don't change the script this time." someone called.

Diana sighed and then stood up. "I pray for your recovery Akko." she thought as she left the room and went on to carry on with the play. In a scene, she mentioned that she was 'under a curse that had caused her to fall in love with another and that it was broken by Romeo's strong love'. This then set everything smoothly and the play carried on as planned and ended well. The crowd cheered and roared and someone from the crowd shouted, "Is that girl from before okay?" Professor Badcock responded with a smile, "Ah yes. Don't worry she doesn't have any injuries. It's all part of the act. She is not here right now as....she had to attend a family meeting."

The show was finished and was a big hit. It seems the ad libbed part was very popular. All the students were chatting away happily at how the show was a success. All but a few. Lotte, Sucy, Constanze, Amanda, Professor Ursula, and all of Akko's other friends were worried sick about her. They had planned to go to the hospital and check up on her. The blow to her back looked really painful. "U-um may I accompany you as her injury is my fault." Everyone turned around to see Diana. Amanda looked at her with fire in her eyes. Lotte then stepped up and said, "Of course you can. I'm sure Akko would be glad to see you."

They all went off to the hospital and visited Akko. She had quite a few broken bones and her spine was chipped. It would take a few months for her to fully recover. Closing hours came and they had to leave. Diana left with sadness and guilt in her eyes. When she stepped out the door, a long, black limo appeared. When it stopped, a window rolled down to reveal Andrew's father. "Miss Cavendish, I would like to speak to you about you and my son's future together." Diana's eyes widened. Future together? Just what was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh the cringe...

"Come in. We will talk more in the car." Diana entered and sat opposite from Mr Hanbridge."I have heard you have certain...feelings for my son, Andrew." Diana slightly blushed, "I am willing to give you his hand in marriage. But you must do something for me." Diana smiled and said, "I'm listening." "You see. My family and Miss Kagari's are both at war. We have been rivals for years. I want you to help me get rid of her. With their heir gone, they will turn to ruins. Is it a deal?" Diana thought hard. She had put Miss Kagari through so much by breaking her bones, however, Andrew was more important to her. She nodded. "Good." Mr Hanbridge said as he started to laugh. Everything was going as planned. With this, he would be able to get rid of Miss Kagari without getting his hands dirty, marry his son off to a girl with high class and power, AND guarantee his company's future will be in good hands. This was too easy. He had already won over Miss Cavendish, now to destroy Miss Kagari!

Later that day...

Later that day, Diana was sat in Mr Hanbridge's Office. They were planning how they were going to get at Miss Kagari. Andrew wasn't back yet as he was with Frank on official business. As the play was a success, they were called out one too many times. "M-may I ask why your family and Miss Kagari's family are in such a deep conflict?" Mr Hanbridge sighed and said, "It goes back to many years ago." "I-I see." Diana looked down. She was getting nervous. How was she going to get rid of Miss Kagari? She had done no wrong to her, heck she even saved her life! Did she really want to do this? No! It was for the future of her family and had been her dream ever since she met Andrew. She could not give it up for a mere girl. Just then, Mr Hanbridge looked her in the eyes and said with a sinister smile, "We will arrange a ball."

Meanwhile, Akko was in the hospital lying on the bed. Her back hurt dreadfully. The pain was excruciating yet she had still managed to maintain it. Just a little longer. Just a little longer and she could leave and go back to her everyday life.

A few months later...

Akko was leaving today! She was so excited as she could see everyone again. All her friends. They must have missed her. Her bones were healed. Although, it left a scar. She would never forget this moment because of that very scar. It ran along her back. Although, she could easily cover it up with make up. Akko stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air and exhaled. She sighed and laughed. Akko Kagari was back.

A few minutes later, a car came to pick her up. She was to return home as her parents had urgent news to talk to her about. It was about a ball that was happening at the Hanbridge's manor. They were her family's greatest rivals and enemies. She was sure they invited her just to embarrass her. Although she was a noble, she wasn't used to all that fancy stuff as her family lived in a smaller mansion and lived like an actual family. Everyday was warm and full of laughs. Although she wanted to reject the invitation, there was nothing she could do. If they decided not to attend, they would be labelled as cowards. She just had to smile and go through with it. 

Akko sighed and entered her house. She was taken to her father's study by a maid. When she entered, her father told her to sit. He then said, "Akko. As you know, you have been invited to the Hanbridge's ball tonight. Goodness knows what they are plotting which is why I'm telling you not to let your guard down. Do not listen to any lies they tell you, especially that Andrew. I'm sure he will try to seduce you and then when you are within his grasp, he will throw you away." Akko nodded. He then continued, "You will leave in 2 hours so until then, I have assigned a few maids to get you ready." he smirked, "You will entrap them with your bewitching beauty! Bwahahahahaha!" A sweat rolled down Akko's head as she watched her father laugh his head off. She then stood and excused herself as she left to get ready. Whatever schemes they were going to pull, she would NOT fall for them. Or at least she thought.

2 hours later...

2 hours had gone past and it was time for Akko's departure. She wore a frilly pink dress that matched her eyes and a ribbon in her hair to go along with it. She also had a white fluffy band that resembled bunny ears that was used to tie up part of her hair. She truly was stunning. The scar was covered by make up and was almost invisible. She added some blush to her cheeks and a tint of lipstick for a finishing touch. She also wore a beautiful pink mask to hide her face. She was ready! She walked out and sat in her coach and off they went. 

When they finally arrived, the carriage stopped at the gates for inspection. Once it was over, the big metal gates opened and the carriage went in. Akko took a deep breath and exhaled. She was entering the belly of the beast. She was going to win this battle.

Meanwhile, a butler knocked at Mr Hanbridge's door and said, "She has arrived sir." Inside, Mr Hanbridge smirked at Diana who smirked back. Tonight was the night they were going to conquer all. Tonight would be marked as the assassination of Miss Akko Kagari.

Andrew was in his room. He wore his signature black suit and purple button up shirt with a red tie. There was no need for him to dress extravagantly as this was only a simple ball in his mind. He had attended and hosted many of these and was already used to it. A knock came at the door and a butler said, "Sir, the guests have arrived. Your father is requesting your appearance." Andrew grumbled. Why did he have to show his face at such a stupid ball? Just what was the point of this ball anyway? The only thing that actually persuaded Andrew to want to attend was the fact that this was in fact a masquerade ball meaning that no one would know who each other was. Andrew sighed and stood up. It was rare for his father to host masquerades. Just what was he plotting? Andrew pulled on his red mask and stepped outside. He was lead down a long hall and a bunch of twists and curves and then finally reached the ballroom. 

The place was decorated in fancy objects and had an unlimited supply of fancy food. The guests were happily chatting away. Andrew walked down to join the crowd and blend in. He walked towards the buffet table and reached out for a cucumber, ham, and cheese sandwich. Just then, a hand came out of nowhere and reached for the same thing. Their hands bumped together and they quickly looked up to the other and apologised. Although normally when you apologise to a stranger, you each take turns and walk away, they were rooted in place. They both stared into each other's eyes. They were trapped in each other's gaze. 

The woman in front of Andrew was stunning. Her long, silky brown hair moved with her and her sparkling, red eyes trapped him. Meanwhile, Akko was also stunned by the man in front of her. His smooth, shiny brown hair and handsome green eyes trapped her. They were under a spell. A love spell.

Suddenly, a loud commotion erupted from somewhere in the room. This broke their gazes and they both quickly looked away. Akko was blushing deeply and Andrew had a tint of blush on his face. He turned around to see what the commotion was about. A man with blonde hair and brown eyes was arguing with another man. "Ugh Frank." Andrew thought. Andrew turned back around to see the woman from earlier walking away. No wait! He couldn't let her go just like that! He didn't know why, but something inside him was telling him to get her to stay. He quickly grabbed her and she jumped. "W-wait. I-I haven't gotten you name yet miss." Akko smiled and said, "This is a masquerade after all. My identity is meant to stay a secret." Andrew grumbled under his breath. Akko wiggled her way out of his grasp. She couldn't allow herself to fall in love. Not with a stranger. She had to leave him be. At the same time, Andrew was thinking that he just couldn't leave her be! She was the only woman that had ever made his heart strings tug. He was not going to lose! He quickly grabbed her again but this time dragged her along with him.

They went to a private poolside area away from everyone else. It was silent and spacious. Akko panicked. Why did he bring her here? Just what was he going to do with her? Akko looked at him with fear in her eyes. Andrew saw this and reassured her saying, "Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you." he then let her go, "You can decide to stay of not if you wish. I will not restrain you here." Akko looked at him. He looked lonely. She sighed and sat by the pool. She took off her shoes and let her feet sway in the water. It was calming. Andrew watched her. Had she really just trusted a total stranger? She looked over at him and smiled and said, "You seem friendly." Andrew smiled and then laughed and said, "You should not trust every man that seems friendly. Especially if he brings you to a place like this. I'm starting to worry that if I wasn't the one that found you first, someone else would have and would have took you somewhere isolated like this and did vulgar things to you." He then decided to play a little prank on her. He took of his shoes and waistcoat and then stepped behind her. She was too busy playing with the water to notice. He then reached his arms out and pushed her into the water. She screeched and then went down. When she stood up, she was drenched in water and her dress was heavy. 

She looked at Andrew and frowned. He burst out laughing. She then held out her hand for him to help her up and him being then gentleman that he is, took her hand only to get pulled into the water alongside her. This time, it was her turn to laugh. Andrew watched her as she laughed. Her voice was stunning. Was he really falling in love with her? He then swam towards her. She opened her eyes to see his right in front of hers. She quickly stepped back causing her to slip and fall. Andrew quickly caught her but ended up tumbling down with her. 

They both stood up. Akko's back was facing Andrew as he stood and his eyes widened. He inwardly gasped at what he saw. Along her back was a big scar. He suddenly touched her scar causing her to shiver. "W-what happened?" he said. "I -I was in an accident." Andrew looked at her with pity in his eyes and then wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. Instead however, this caused her to blush insanely. She quickly wrestled her way out of the hug with a deep red face and turned around to see Andrew. His hair was soaking wet and his shirt had stuck to him showing his firm chest. She blushed an even deeper red and looked away. Andrew then smirked and said, "Like what you see?" Akko then answered quickly, "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about!" Andrew burst out laughing once again and then held her waist causing her to squeal. "It must have been painful." he said. Those words caused her to turn around and bury her head in his chest. They stayed like that for a while until Akko looked up. Her heart skipped a beat at what she saw. He looked devilishly handsome. Like, seriously! It was a sin to be this handsome. Andrew opened his eyes to see her looking up at him. 

Their eyes once again met and this time, there was no one to stop them from what they were about to do. Andrew cupped her cheek with his hand and their faces pulled closer together. Their eyes closed and their lips met. It made a sensation go down their spines. Akko wanted more. She deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue in to make it a french kiss. This made Andrew moan. She liked that sound. She grinned with self-triumph at what she had made him do. There was no way Andrew was going to lose this battle! It was his turn to take the next move. He slowly lifted her up onto the side of the pool where she sat as he stayed in. Their lips stayed connected as they took it a step further. Andrew took off his tie and unbuttoned a few of his buttons. There wasn't much that Akko could do so she just took off the ribbon in her hair to let it flow freely. 

Andrew started to feel up her leg making her moan in his mouth. He grinned. This was payback for what she had done before. He started to lift up her dress when some chattering was hear coming closer. Their eyes opened wide as they hurried to fix themselves up. Andrew buttoned up his shirt and put his tie back on. Akko fixed the ribbon back on her hair. There wasn't anything she could do about the scar showing on her back, all the makeup had washed away. Andrew saw this and quickly drooped his waistcoat over her shoulders to hide the scar. He then picked her up princess style and they went to hide.

The voice came closer and closer. When it was close enough, it seemed to be not only one voice, but two. The first said, "Sir, have you seen Andrew? I have no idea how he even looks. How on earth am I meant to get closer to hit?" The second said, "Aah my son. He is wearing his usual suit with a red mask. He actually has the only red mask in this ball. I t would be disgraceful if I couldn't tell my own son out of everyone so I made it so that he would be the only one in red." Akko's eyes widened. The first person said, "Even Miss Akko is nowhere to be seen. Is her costume too plain for even my eyes to tell apart from the crowd?" The second responded, "Do not fret Miss Cavendish. "Andrew's and Akko's eyes both widened, "Miss Kagari is wearing a frilly pink dress that matches her eyes. She is also wearing a pink mask." Andrew's eyes widened. "How do you know this sir?" "I have my ways." the second voice then said, "But most importantly, have you found a way to rid of Miss Kagari? I cannot stand the fact that she is in my own manor." Akko's eyes widened even wider and she let out a little squeal. This did not go unnoticed from Diana and Mr Hanbridge. "WHO IS THERE!" Mr Hanbridge shouted. Akko and Andrew remained silent. 

Diana and Mr Hanbridge started to walk to where the noise came from. As their footsteps got louder and nearer, Akko and Andrew's heartbeats grew in pace. They were so close they could practically feel their presence in the air! Suddenly, a loud commotion was heard and a maid came running in and said, "Mr Havbridge! Some of the guests are having a quarrel and your assistance is needed!" Mr Hanbridge grumbled. Diana then said, "Do not worry sir. It must have been a false alarm. This room is silent. Even the faintest of noises can be heard. It could have been from outside." Mr Hanbridge grumbled once again an followed the maid off. Just as Diana was leaving, she turned around to where Akko and Andrew were hiding and looked closely with suspicion in her eyes. "Hmph must have been a mouse." she then said and walked away.

When they were sure they were gone, Andrew and Akko took a deep breath out and left their hiding place. "That was very close." Andrew said. "Y-yes." Akko responded. Just then, they both looked at each other once again and their eyes widened with realisation. "M-miss Kagari?!" Andrew said. "M-mr Hanbridge?!" Akko also said. Everything went silent.


End file.
